


Black feathers

by GrumpyBambi



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Eventual Smut, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insecure Im Changkyun | I.M, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, The others will all top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi
Summary: Changkyun was once a powerful fairy livingin Fantasia, a magical forrest realm.Not knowing how cruel the world outside Fantasia could be his best friend Hoseok, a shapeshifter (taguel) with a heart of gold, and he decided to explore the neighbouring human kingdom.The young fairy met and fell in love with a peasant. First they were happy together until the human had show his true self.Being left wing-less and heartbroken with the strong feeling of self-loathing Changkyun swore to never interact with humans again. Until -
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Black feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got 💕
> 
> "Ohhh for are you taking requests? I dunno if you'd be interested but like.. have you seen maleficent? I love the idea of a dark fae changkyun thats really lonely and isolated from all the other magical beings.. he even wears like those horned wraps maleficent does.. just a really edgy and elegant kyun LOL.. but basically he catches the attention of the others? Ot7 smut? Or kihyun/hoseok.. changkyun is really self conscious and just praising him and stuff.. dom/sub undertones? I adore bottom changkyun fics..."  
> (Anonymous - curiouscat)  
> Maybe not 100 percent of the request but I will try my best to write a decent story 💕
> 
> Twitter : @BambiGrumpy
> 
> For questions or requests :  
> https://curiouscat.qa/BambiGrumpy

I'm trying to upload the prolog very soon.  
Please be patient (; A ;)  
I have so many unfinished Fanfics but I want to share every single idea with you 

(if you also have some requests for me, let me know 💕)


End file.
